


Comfort Food

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

Ten-chan always has food for him. Ken-niichan makes a game of pretending to steal it from him, but even that fills something. He plays until he's tired, eats until he's full, then sprawls out on a convenient lap and drowses to the sound of happy voices and laughter.

Konzen's voice is not as happy, but it's still his favorite. It fills him too, when Konzen comes to take him back to their rooms and says his name.

"Time to go, Goku."

He pretends he's still asleep, and Konzen sighs and picks him up, cradles him close.

That's the most filling.


End file.
